Destinados a encontrarnos
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Han pasado diez años tras su ruptura amorosa, Sakuno ya tiene 26 años y es maestra en la Universidad. Ryoma por otro lado es kinesiólogo y ha decidido volver a Japón por su trabajo. Aunque ella no está interesada en tener noticias de él, nuevamente el destino está en su contra y ha hecho que se encuentren ¿Qué haces sí el pasado toca a tu puerta? (Semana Smut Ponta Pair Castellano)


**Destinados a encontrarnos**

Todos los días era igual a aquel, en que la misma mujer de cabello castaño de unos veintiséis años dirigía sus clases Historia en la Universidad y terminaba a las seis de la tarde para poder retornar a casa. Luego de recordarle por última vez a sus alumnos que llevaran su reporte la próxima semana, todos se marcharon agobiados por la hora y ella se quedo en su escritorio ordenando papeles, como siempre. No había podido escribir la clase en el pizarrón, por lo que debía tomar nota de lo que había hecho, ya que hace un mes que le costaba trabajo escribir por un fuerte dolor en la muñeca que a veces se extendía hasta el brazo. Teniendo adicionalmente a eso, algunos dolores recurrentes en el pecho con taquicardia que intervenían en algunas de sus actividades diarias, pero podía disimularlo.

Su colega Dan, le había dicho que podía deberse a una tendinitis, teniendo en cuenta que no solo escribía demasiado, también se dedicaba al tenis. Mientras que su jefe, le decía que la opresión en el pecho podía deberse a un estado de estrés. Sea cual fuese el problema, ambos le decían que debía descansar y distraerse. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con ello, se encontraba precisamente en los exámenes finales de los estudiantes, no podía tomarse unas vacaciones como si nada, ellos eran importantes.

Por otro lado, sus dos mejores amigas le decían que se debía a que no salía mucho y no tenia novio, ambos tenían y decían que les había cambiado la vida, en cambio ella no dejaba de pensar en su vocación ¿Y en qué otra cosa podía pensar? No le gustaba salir de divertirse a pub como otras personas y prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o practicando tenis. Además la última vez que se había enamorado, había sido en la Preparatoria y tras esa experiencia, no tenía pensado volver a hacerlo jamás.

Una llamada de su abuela desvió su atención en los papeles para concentrarse únicamente en su voz, le preguntaba a qué hora iría a visitarla, pero sabía que su llamada no se debía únicamente a su preocupación por ella, había algo más. Entonces soltó el tema como si fuera una granada. "Te llamo también para comentarte que me encontré con Nanjiro ¿Lo recuerdas?" le pregunto alegre, ¿Cómo podía olvidar al padre de cierto sujeto que le había roto el corazón en Preparatoria? Jamás podría. Antes de aguardar por su respuesta, respondió ansiosa la noticia que había recibido de su gran amigo.

—Me hablo de Ryoma, resulta que ha regresado a Japón por trabajo, ahora es kinesiólogo especializado en deportistas y trabaja en el hospital central. Así que pensé que podrías ir a visitarlo.

—Me alegro que este bien. —Suspiro, no estaba interesada en hablar del tema, no quería saber nada ese sujeto. —No puedo ir a visitarlo, tengo demasiado trabajo.

—Pero podrías darte el tiempo, considerando que hubo algo entre ustedes ¿no? —Pudo imaginarse su sonrisa diciendo esas palabras, esperanzada de seguro que arreglaran las cosas, pero eso no pasaría. —Además, según he oído sigue soltero.

—Lo que hubo entre nosotros quedo en el pasado. —No quería hablar más del tema. —Y no estoy interesada en Ryoma, abuela.

— ¿Por qué? De seguro ha cambiado con el tiempo. Deberías darle otra oportunidad.

—Dudo mucho que haya cambiado, pero yo si lo hice y no pienso volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado —Sentencio. —Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no estoy interesada en Ryoma Echizen.

—Se que has cambiado, pero creí que querías verlo de todas formas. Bueno, creo que es lo mejor. Nos vemos en casa.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Luego de colgar, sintió que su corazón recién podía asimilar la noticia, no veía a Ryoma desde la Preparatoria y no creía que después de casi diez años volvería al país que decidió dejar por dedicarse al tenis.

Su historia con Ryoma no era digna de ser contada, porque no tenía sentido, pero aun así significaba mucho para ella y era el motivo por el cual no se había vuelto a enamorar, porque no quería volver a sentirse de ese modo de nuevo.

Todo sucedió una primavera en la Preparatoria Seishun, Sakuno estaba locamente enamorada del chico más guapo y talentoso de la escuela, se odiaba por eso. Ryoma era un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que muchos querían y admiraban por encontrarse en el club de tenis como titular. Debía admitir que sus habilidades eran maravillosas y que incluso ella misma, quería ser como él. Al igual que muchas, ella no interactuaba con él, salvo por las veces en que se veían por los entrenamientos del club en que su abuela era entrenadora. Solía darle consejos o eso creía ella, incluso la juzgaba por su largo cabello que siempre llevaba. Aunque no tenían la mejor relación que alguien habría esperado, ella lo amaba, sabiendo que él jamás le correspondería su amor.

Un día, se encontraba a cargo de la limpieza del salón pensando en que un chico se le había confesado esa misma mañana, cuando el irrumpió en la sala, no era de extrañar que iría, ya que había dejado sus cosas en su puesto. No obstante, la sorprendió dirigiéndole la palabra más de lo común, preguntándole por sus calificaciones, comentarios sobre el clima o cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. Creía que se debía a que no tenía con quien hablar, así que estuvo dispuesta a escucharlo. Pero entonces, la invito a salir.

—Tengo unas entradas para ir al cine…—Musito nervioso sin mirarla a los ojos. —Había invitado a Momo-Sempai, pero él no puede ese día. Por eso, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— ¿eh? ¿Cuándo? —Pregunto tan sorprendida que no podía creerlo.

—El sábado a las 7.

—Si puedo. —Sonrió ocultando sus sonrojos, pero eran inevitable.

Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera deseo analizar más la situación, quería vivir el momento, su primera cita con Ryoma.

No fue una cita nefasta, sucedieron todo tipo de cosas (buenas y malas), pero a fin de cuentas lo pasaron bien. Ryoma le tomo la mano durante la película y también sugirió acompañarla a casa después de ella. Se había portado como nunca lo hubiese imaginado, hablaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y rieron del mismo modo. Entonces al final de la noche, Ryoma la sorprendió aun mas, diciéndole que estaba enamorado de ella y no podía negarlo más. Sakuno no sabía que decir, no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión, ella también lo hacía, todos los días de su vida. No obstante, no creía que el también sintiera lo mismo, por lo que no supo que decir.

—Se que te parecerá extraño, para mí también lo es. —Le había dicho. —Pero cuando te vi esta mañana hablando con otro chico yo…—Presiono el puño. —Supe que no quería perderte.

—Ryoma-Kun yo... —Se sonrojo, su corazón latía a mil. —También me gustas y mucho. Por lo mismo, no pude corresponder sus sentimientos y no podría hacerlo jamás, porque aunque he querido olvidarte…no he podido hacerlo en estos años.

—No lo sigas intentando, Ryuzaki. No quiero que dejes de sentir esto. —Tomo su rostro y la miro seriamente. —Se mi novia.

—Ryoma-Kun…—Se sonrojo mucho más. —No te olvidare, lo prometo.

Ese beso sello lo que sentían el uno por el otro y se volvieron novios. Al principio la noticia había impactado a todos los estudiantes de la Preparatoria, porque nadie imaginaba que lo que sentían seria correspondido. No obstante después de un tiempo, ya fue común verlos juntos. Ryoma no era muy expresivo frente a los demás, salvo cuando la situación lo ameritara y sus celos lo invadieran, pero en el fondo era distinto solo con ella. Estuvieron juntos cerca de 2 años, todo marchaba de maravilla, a veces tenían sus altos y bajos, pero podían resolverlo. Sin embargo, algo lo cambio todo, sus planes, destinando su separación.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, había llegado el momento de entrar a la Universidad, ella siempre estuvo interesada en enseñar, le fascinaba la historia y se veía enseñándole a pequeños, en su momento quería dedicarle a la maestría infantil, pero sus planes cambiaron claramente. Ryoma estaba interesado en ser entrenador de tenis, porque no se veía haciendo otra cosa que no fuera eso y por supuesto, ella quería apoyarlo en todo. Fueron a recorrer las grandes universidades de Japón con la esperanza que Ryoma se interesara en una de ellas, no obstante ninguna contaba con sus expectativas, por ello al final decidió inclinarse por el campo de la medicina, sabía que siendo entrenador de tenis no podría ganarse la vida, por lo mismo decidió aceptar estudiar kinesiología, ya que si deseaba encargarse de los deportista, quería tener conocimientos de los huesos y las articulaciones. Al principio era ese su único objetivo y se había podido adaptar al primer año académico, pero entonces llego un hombre de negocios que lo había visto jugar tenis antes y estaba interesado en ofrecerle beca completa en América para estudiar lo que deseaba ser desde el inicio y también convalidar sus estudios de kinesiología. Ryoma dudo un momento de hacerlo, pero ella ingenuamente le dijo que podían estar separados y escribirse por cartas, de algún modo podrían reunirse en las vacaciones. No quería dejarlo, pero lo amaba tanto que quería que Ryoma se diera la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños también, como ella lo hacía. Se despidieron un 03 de septiembre en el aeropuerto, si hubiera sabido que aquella vez que todo iba a terminar así, lo habría abrazado mas y habría hecho todo por evitar que se marchara, porque ese viaje solo acabaría con lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama, no tenía deseos de seguir hablando con Sumire si el tema central era su ex novio, aunque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, no deseaba hacerlo. Así que después de comer juntas, se marcho a su departamento para descansar.

Quizás era cierto que a los 26 años, vivía en un apartamento sola cerca de su trabajo, su entorno social no era el mejor, solo tenían dos amigas, su vida era la universidad y el amor…simplemente no tenia espacio en su vida. Había tenido oportunidades de tener pareja, y no había deseado hacerlo. Como era el caso de Kintaro Toyama, un chico en especial que había llegado a su vida tras la partida del ambarino, siempre solía acompañarla en la Universidad a todas partes, era amable y simpático, pero no podía pensar en nadie más que su novio, aunque estaba ausente, ella no lo iba a engañar, porque creía que Ryoma haría lo mismo por ella. Quien le iba bien en la Universidad, le enviaba fotografías de las aulas u otros lugares que veía, incluso hablaban por carta o webcam cuando podían hacerlo. No obstante, era popular entre las chicas, por ello había una en particular que lo seguía frecuentemente, una chica de tez blanca con pecas, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Nunca supo su nombre y aun así, jamás olvido su rostro, porque debido a ella todo había terminado.

Con el paso de los meses, comenzó a sentirse sola y triste, pero aun así toleraba que el ambarino no tuviera tiempo para ella. Entendía cuando no podía escribirle cartas y solo ella era quien se las enviaba, entendía cuando no tenía internet y no le hubiera avisado, entendía que no siempre podría responder a sus llamadas porque estaba ocupado. Entendía todas las veces que la dejaba plantada durante las vacaciones, pero no por eso quería dejarlo. Recordaba que en una de sus reuniones con sus amigas, Tomoka le había comentado que ese tipo de reacciones evasivas, eran similares a las que daban los chicos cuando estaban con alguien más, pero ella no quería creer eso, Ryoma no era del tipo de personas que estaría alguien más, o al menos eso esperaba de él en esos tiempos. Y en la actualidad, pensaba en lo tonta que había sido por no ver esas señales antes.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto como todos los días, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y tostó pan integral para desayunar, mientras esperaba que la tetera estuviera lista para tomarse una taza de café.

El sol resplandecía por la ventana, por lo que decidió abrir los doseles del departamento para dejar entrar luz, necesitaba energía extra ese día, porque había tenido sueños con cierta persona que no quería que volviera a su vida por nada. Encendió la televisión un momento para ver las noticias, necesitaba distraerse, además le gustaba ver por las mañanas el canal 6, donde trabajaba su mejor amiga. Tomoka sin duda era la mejor periodista que ese canal podía tener, porque era comprometida, entusiasta, luchadora y una caza noticias. Se preguntaba si debía decirle algo al respecto sobre Ryoma o tal vez lo mejor sería no hacerlo, ya que ahora que había regresado, lo golpearía como había querido hacerlo hace unos años atrás, pero ella la había detenido. Iba a tomar la tetera para caminar a ver la televisión, ya que aún le quedaban unos minutos antes de su primera clase, cuando se percato que no se podía la tetera, porque un dolor extraño y punzante le impedía hacerlo, era como si le diera la corriente en la muñeca. Primero había pasado en la ducha con el shampoo que había escapado de sus manos y ahora eso. De súbito el sonido de su celular la alerto, creía que se trataba de una alarma, pero no era nadie menos que Dan Taichi que la llamaba a esas horas.

—Buenos días, Ryuzaki-San. —Su voz cantarina apareció en la línea. — ¿Te desperté?

—Buenos días, Dan-Kun. No, estaba tomando desayuno.

—Ah menos mal, ¿Recuerdas lo de la hora del hospital?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora?

—Que te conseguiría una hora para que vieras lo de la tendinitis, bueno resulta que he podido hacerlo con un amigo y tienes hora para mañana en la noche. Había más temprano, pero considerando tus horarios de las clases, lo pedí en el último horario.

—Oh ya lo recordé, muchas gracias. —Sonrió. —Te debo una, Dan-Kun.

—Por nada. Es un gusto ayudarte, Sakuno-Chan. —Su dulce voz parecía la de un niño, Dan era su único amigo en la Universidad. —Por cierto, las clases de hoy se cancelaran.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Pregunto confusa, tenían clases normales.

—Los estudiantes nos lo han pedido y el director ha accedido, ya que hay una reunión del centro de alumnos.

—Ya veo.

—Aprovecha de descansar hoy, Sakuno-Chan. Te lo mereces.

—Gracias, tu también.

Dio un largo suspiro al dejarse caer en el sofá, no sabía qué hacer, ella no se tomaba días libres, además no podía jugar tenis en esos momentos, sus muñecas no lo soportarían. No sabía que sería de ese largo día libre de ocupaciones. Entonces recordó que debía ir al mercado, no tenía nada para almorzar ni mucho menos para los próximos días. Ahí estaba su primer quehacer.

En un cuarto de hora, su carrito de compras llevaba mucho más de lo que imaginaba que llevaría en primer lugar, pero que importaba, era su sueldo después de todo. Además no había nadie en el mercado a esas horas, probablemente porque eran las diez de la mañana y todos se encontraban en el trabajo, salvo ella. Se detuvo en las gaseosas para tomar una botella de agua mineral, ya que había dejado de tomar otro tipo de productos que afectaran su salud. Pero entonces, una lata de Ponta rodo a sus pies, no tomaba una desde hace muchos años, más bien las evitaba, el sabor dulce le recordaba momentos de su vida que no quería recordar, por lo que solía inventar que era alérgica a la uva, cuando en realidad era todo por él.

— ¿Puedes dármela? —Pregunto una voz masculina tras ella. —Al menos que desees quedártela.

—Por supuesto. —Se sonrojo, la había sostenido demasiado tiempo. —Descuida, no me gusta la uva. Más bien soy alérgica. —Giro a mirar al desconocido y se sorprendió aun mas por ver de quien se trataba.

—No sabía que eres alérgica, creo que hay muchas cosas que todavía no se de ti. —El hombre sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa y también temía que también conocía la mirada que se ocultaba tras esa gorra. —Tanto tiempo, Ryuzaki.

—Ryoma…—Susurro nerviosa, esa voz había corroborado todas sus sospechas. Era él, versión más alto, cabello negro peinado, lucia ropa de deporte y llevaba una gorra blanca que no llevaba la misma R de antes, pero sin duda era su ex novio. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creí que tu abuela te lo había comentado, he regresado a Japón por mi trabajo. Ahora venía de jugar tenis.

—Ya veo, no me lo había mencionado. —Mintió y le entrego la lata. —Bueno, fue un gusto verte. Es hora de irme. —Le dio la espalda para marcharse.

—Espera ¿No quieres ir a tomarte un café?

—No puedo, tengo que llevar estas cosas a casa y…tengo otras cosas que hacer con alguien.

— ¿Es realmente así o quieres huir de mi? Mi padre me ha comentado que sigues soltera desde esa vez, tu abuela se lo dijo. —detuvo su carro para evitar que siguiera avanzando. —Si no tienes una buena excusa, sal conmigo.

—Te diré una buena excusa, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. —Maldijo a su abuela para sus adentros ¿Por qué le contaba a todos su vida personal?

— No nos vemos hace diez años, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—No es así, lo que sucedió entre nosotros…quedo en el pasado. —Gruño sacándolo de su camino. —Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tu argumento es incoherente, Ryuzaki. Si el pasado quedo atrás y somos adultos ahora, no te debería importar ir a tomarte un café conmigo ¿O me equivoco?

—Si lo hago… ¿Me dejaras en paz?

—Es una posibilidad.

Luego de dejar todas las cosas en su lugar, decidió no cambiarse ropa para no llamar su atención, porque de ese modo creería que quería lucir distinta por él y no era el caso. Así que salió de inmediato del apartamento, Ryoma lo esperaba luciendo una chaqueta deportiva y sus reconocidos short, ella en cambio lucia una falda y un blusa como había ido al mercado, salvo que llevaba su cabello atado a una sola cola en lugar de llevarlo largo, ya no usaba trenzas, no le gustaban.

Se detuvieron en un local que no conocía, rodeado de palmeras, no sabía que Tokio tenía lugares como esos. Se sentaron en unos sillones cómodos de cuero y esperaron que la mujer los atendiera, mientras tanto recorrió con sus dedos la carta para ver que iba a pedir, Ryoma en cambio ya sabía bien lo que quería. Sin planearlo, ambos pidieron lo mismo, es decir dos capuchinos.

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Ryuzaki.

—Soy maestra de Historia en la Universidad.

—Ya veo, pensé que te dedicarías a los niños.

—Eso era antes, he cambiado mucho ahora mi perspectiva.

—Así veo. Yo también he cambiado.

—Por cierto ¿Lograste ser entrenador de tenis?

—Entrene algunos en América, pero me he dedicado más a la kinesiología y desde ahí superviso a los deportistas.

—Eso es increíble, me alegro que estés haciendo lo que te gusta. Entonces venir a Japón tiene que ver con eso ¿no?

—En parte sí, siempre estuvo dentro de mis planes volver. Y como se abrió la oportunidad de venir, he decidido regresar.

— ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? Algunos meses ¿no?

—Periodo indefinido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te irás?

—No, seguiré aquí el resto de mi vida.

—Ah ya veo, tus padres deben estar felices. —Fingió una sonrisa.

—Si lo están. Así que podremos encontrarnos más seguido, Ryuzaki.

—Ya veo, aunque no estoy interesada en hacerlo. —Desvió su mirada. Era lo que menos deseaba.

—Creí que habías superado el pasado. —Tomo un sorbo de café.

—Lo hice, pero me dejo muchas enseñanzas ese episodio. No volver a confiar en ti de nuevo.

—No sé de que hablas. —Suspiro.

— ¿Ya lo has olvidado? —Susurro resentida. —Debí imaginarlo, eres así después de todo. Así como olvidas sucesos, eres capaz de traicionar a las personas.

—Jamás te engañe, Ryuzaki. Si a eso te refieres, no sé quién te dijo eso.

—Nadie tuvo que decírmelo, lo vi con mis propios ojos, porque fui a América.

No podía olvidar ese día, su vida podía haber avanzado, pero ese fatídico día permanecía en su memoria por siempre. Era navidad y quería sorprenderlo, tras haber tenido algunas diferencias con anterioridad, había reunido dinero suficiente trabajando de medio tiempo en una cafetería de la Universidad con el objetivo de viajar a América en las vacaciones de invierno, teniendo en cuenta que diciembre también era el cumpleaños de su novio. Por ello, compro los pasajes semanas antes y no quiso hablarle de nada, porque imaginaba que si le hablaba del tema de reunirse, encontraría el modo de decirle que estaría ocupado y no podrían verse. Pero no había dicho nada sobre de que ella iría. Así que antes de noche buena, tomo el vuelo 3 con rumbo a América, nunca antes había tomado un avión y temía ir sola un país desconocido, por lo mismo fue acompañada por Ann Tachibana, una chica que estaba conociendo en la Universidad y resultaba haberse transformado en una de sus mejores amigas además de Tomoka. Ella manejaba bien ingles y estaba dispuesta a acompañarla, teniendo en cuenta también que quería comprarle algunos obsequios a su novio que solo podía encontrar allí.

Sakuno recordó haberle enviado un mensaje a su novio, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y diciéndole que no podría llamarlo aquel día temprano, porque tenía cosas de las cual ocuparse, pero lo haría más tarde. Él le agradeció por medio de un sms, ya que en esos años el whatsaap no existía, pero no era muy expresivo que digamos tampoco. La castaña busco la dirección de la Universidad de Boston para ir a visitarlo, no tardaron demasiado en dar con ella. Así que tras haber envuelto su regalo, Ann le dijo que la esperaría en el Central Park mientras iba, dándole las indicaciones correctas. Recordaba que se sentía muy nerviosa ese día, pero también feliz por poder ver al ambarino después de tantos meses. Luego de preguntarle a unos chicos sobre su paradero, pronunciando las palabras que Tachibana le había escrito en un papel, se le permitió subir a los dormitorios en su búsqueda. Las escaleras de madera crujían bajo sus pies a medida que avanzaba, algunos chicos la observaban confundidos, mientras otros podía distinguir que cuchicheaban en el pasillo, quizás porque se encontraba en el dormitorio de hombres y no estaba permitido que transitara por ahí. Entonces se detuvo en la habitación que esperaba, su nombre estaba colgado en la pared. Su corazón latía frenéticamente por su pecho de felicidad, al fin podría verlo. Iba a disponerse a tocar la puerta, cuando escucho unos gritos provenientes de la habitación, no podía distinguir que decían, porque no dominaba mucho el idioma. Giro la manilla nerviosa y se miro por el pequeño espacio que se veía. Ryoma se encontraba ahí, sentado leyendo un libro, mientras a su lado había un pequeño pastel de frambuesa que decía "Happy Birthday". Una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba de pie frente a él. Fue cuando la escucho decir una frase que no fue necesario traducir, era una confesión de amor. Ryoma aparto el libro para tomarla por los hombros, lloraba y no entendía porque. Antes de decir una palabra, la chica de súbito se inclino hacia él y beso sus labios, dejándola helada. Esperaba que Ryoma dijera algo al respecto, pero se había quedado ahí como una estatua sin decir nada, dejándose llevar por ese beso. Cuando dejo caer su pequeño pastel de cumpleaños al suelo por el shock, dejando libremente sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, ambos voltearon extrañados y se separaron a notar su presencia.

—Sakuno… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sorprendido, no parecía feliz.

—Quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños, pero parece que interrumpí algo. —Ya estaba llorando, no tenia deseos de seguir ahí.

"Espera, puedo explicarlo. " La condujo al pasillo, dejando atrás a la rubia que los miraba avergonzada. Sakuno lo miraba con odio ¿Cómo no había notado antes esas señales? Debería haberlo imaginado, el motivo por el que no respondía sus llamadas ni mucho menos sus mail, la respuesta estaba ahí frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que piense? Ella te declaro su amor y tú…aceptaste su beso.

—No fue así, no la amo. Iba a decirle eso ahora. —Quería limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella no quería que la tocara.

— ¿Y por eso te dejaste llevar por ese beso? —Respondió triste. —En el fondo si querías besarla…bueno es natural, es bonita, inteligente debe ser y estudian en el mismo lugar. —Sus lágrimas corrían aun más. —Lo de ustedes si puede resultar, porque se verán todos los días ¿no? Yo en cambio estoy a miles de kilómetros de ti.

—No es así, Sakuno. No podría estar con alguien más, tú eres mi novia solamente.

—Bueno, te liberare de esta relación. No quiero ser tu novia. —Le entrego el paquete. —Este es el último regalo que recibirás de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estas…? — No podía decir esa palabra, realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Sí, estoy terminando. —Se limpio las lágrimas. —Fue un error venir aquí, no debí haberlo hecho. Quizás lo único que debía hacer era haber terminado con esto antes, cuando note que ya no te importaba lo que sucediera conmigo. Pero no quise escuchar los comentarios de los demás, yo creía en ti y realmente pensaba que estabas ocupado por los estudios. Fui una tonta ¿Verdad?

—No lo fuiste, no te he engañado. Realmente estuve ocupado. —Sostuvo sus hombros para que la mirara, pero ella no quería. —Sakuno, lo que acabas de ver no es lo que estas pensando.

—Se bien lo que vi y creo que es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. —Susurro en un hilo de voz. —Porque es hora que tomemos caminos distintos, Ryoma-Kun. Tú debes seguir tu vida aquí y yo debo volver a la mía. —Se aparto de él, para darle la espalda. —Espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y navidad con ella.

—No, espera—La siguió hasta las escaleras, pero ella no se detenía. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Volveré a Japón, por supuesto. He venido con una amiga, así que puedo volver ahora mismo. —Reprimió un sollozo. —Cuídate, Ryoma.

Así fue como se separaron una navidad, Ryoma no la detuvo, porque ella corrió al Parque Central a reencontrarse con Ann y se perdió en la oscuridad, por lo que no pudo evitar que se marchara.

Cuando se encontró con Ann tomando fotografías, no tuvo que decir una palabra, porque simplemente se comunicaron telepáticamente en el instante que sus miradas se encontraron y la abrazo para que llorara en sus brazos. A partir de ese día, se juro a si misma que no volvería a dar todo por alguien que no valía la pena, y esa condición implicaba a Ryoma Echizen. Quien pensaría que ahora se encontraba ahí frente a ella, tomando una taza de café.

—Siempre quise explicártelo, pero no quisiste responder mis llamadas. —Suspiro el ambarino. —Yo no te mentí, Sakuno. Nunca lo hice, ni antes de ese suceso ni después de él. —Volvió a decir el nombre que no decía hace diez años.

—Eso quiere decir que… ¿no has estado con nadie en estos últimos diez años?

—No deseaba hacerlo ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Tampoco…tuve oportunidades, pero después de que me mentiste, no quise hacerlo otra vez.

—Ya veo. Pero no te mentí, debo repetirlo. Si me dejaras explicarte lo que realmente sucedió…

—No quiero oírlo. —Dejo el dinero en la mesa y levanto, ya había tenido suficiente de esa reunión, no quería volver a verlo. —Gracias por todo.

Salió de la cafetería sin decir una palabra, aunque había superado el pasado, jamás superaría ese odio infinito que sentía por él. Ese tipo de acontecimientos no se olvidaban, además considerando que había su único y primer amor de su vida, menos podía hacerlo. Le encantaría hacerlo, como deseaba tener memoria a corto plazo o tener esos accidentes que tenia la gente post trauma y olvidar cada mísero recuerdo de él, cuando Sumire la oía hablar así, le decía que no pensara en eso. Pero era así, quería olvidarse de Ryoma Echizen ¿Por qué quería explicarle diez años después y porque no lo había hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Ya era tarde para eso. Cruzo la calle, dejando atrás la cafetería, no sabía porque corría, si él no la seguía, quizás por el hecho de que cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado, los recuerdos del pasado volvían a cobrar vida en su mente y no quería que volvieran del todo. Por ello, decidió tomar un atajo para llegar más rápido a su apartamento.

Cuando llego, el conserje la saludo a la distancia y aprovecho de mencionarle que un sujeto había ido a visitarla, diciendo ser un viejo amigo con el que había quedado en reunirse hoy. Como ella estaba ausente, le había dado las llaves para que entrara y la esperara en el salón.

— ¿Cómo era ese tipo? —Pregunto asustada, ella no estaba esperando a nadie. Quizás se trataba de Dan.

—Llevaba el cabello negro. Decía que era un colega de la Universidad. —Respondió con normalidad. —No se veía un tipo malo ¿O acaso usted no lo conoce?

—Tengo idea de quién puede tratarse, pero la próxima vez ¿Puede notificarme primero?

—Intente hacerlo, pero no me contestaba. —Se encogió de hombros.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al no sentir el pecho bulto en su bolsillo ¿Dónde estaba su celular? quizás lo había olvidado en la cafetería. Su abuela se lo había obsequiado, la mataría si descubría que lo había perdido. Quería ir por el de inmediato, pero primero quería descubrir quién era la misteriosa persona que estaba en su apartamento, esperaba que se tratara de Dan y no un psicópata. Busco las llaves en el interior de su cartera y giro la cerradura para entrar. Podía sentir el aroma a café recién hervido, Dan no podría ser quien hubiera husmeado en su cocina como si nada, era demasiado tímido. Comenzaba a aterrorizarse, tomo una raqueta cercana y se acerco a su habitación, la figura extraña estaba en la oscuridad leyendo unos libros de deportes, su corazón dio un vuelco al encender la luz, se trataba de la persona que menos quería ver.

—Ryuzaki, tardaste en llegar. —Se burlo el ambarino.

—Ryoma… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Cuando note que habías olvidado tu celular, le pregunte a Sumire donde podía encontrarte y me ha dado tu dirección.

—Podrías habérselo dejado al conserje.

—Iba a hacer eso, pero considerando que huiste sin escuchar mis explicaciones, pensé que lo mejor sería entregártelo yo mismo. Así podemos seguir nuestra conversación de la cafetería.

—Bien, tú ganas. —Tomo aire para soportar su ira — ¿Quieres entregármelo?

—No, lo hare después de que escuches cada palabra. —Lo guardo en su bolsillo.

—Está bien ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda que estemos en tu habitación? —Sonrió mirando las fotografías que habían de la universidad y sus diplomas. —Parece que te has seguido dedicando al tenis para tener un trofeo.

—Sí, lo hago a veces.

—Creí que dirías que eras alérgica a él, como evitas la ponta también. —Se burlo.

—El tenis estaba en mi vida mucho antes que tú llegaras por mi abuela. Así que no tendría porque dejarlo.

—Tienes razón, bueno no quiero que llames a la policía con ese rostro de pocos amigos que tienes, por haber entrado así a tu apartamento. Vamos al salón.

Ryoma se sentó frente a ella en silencio, lucia como si ese apartamento fuera su propia casa, sabia donde estaban todas las cosas y incluso jugueteaba con el control de remoto sin siquiera pedirle permiso. Odiaba a su abuela por haberle dado su dirección y también la odiaba por haberle contado su vida privada, ah sí también por haberla presentado a ese sujeto en secundaria.

—Bien, te escucho. –Hablo Sakuno exhausta.

—Todo lo que diré acerca de ese día es verdad. —Tomo aire, esperaba que lo escuchara. —No estaba enamorado de esa chica, jamás lo estuve. Cuando fuiste, ella ya me había confesado antes lo que sentía por mí y la había rechazado.

 _Ryoma se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros, tratando de concentrarse en el contenido de ellos, pero no podía, todo lo que pensaba era en ella, su novia Sakuno Ryuzaki con quien había discutido hace unos días. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse enfadado con ella por tonterías. Ella era la única que pensaba en su bienestar todo el tiempo, eso podía notarlo en sus cartas, siempre le preguntaba cómo le había ido en sus estudios que recordara dormir bien y alimentarse, aunque fuera inevitable. Además era la primera en animarlo cuando estaba cansado y creía que no podía seguir estudiando, Sakuno lo llamaba todos los días por video llamada para subirle el ánimo o saber cómo le había ido. A veces creía que no merecía tener una persona como ella a su lado, incluso su compañero de dormitorio Smith no lo entendía ¿Cómo una chica podía soportar tanto? El tampoco lo sabía. Por lo mismo, no quería perderla. Tenía que llamarla esa misma noche. Una voz femenina lo interrumpió, se trataba de Catherine, su compañera de carrera y del club de tenis. Le pregunto si se encontraba bien, parecía que su estado de ánimo se transparentaba, lo que no era usual para él. Como siempre, dijo que no se trataba de nada, no tenia interés en compartir sus asuntos personales con ella. Esperaba que se marchara, pero para su sorpresa se quedo ahí el resto del día hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo, entonces se sentaron en una banca flanqueada por majestuosos arboles._

— _Ryoma… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

— _Dime._

— _¿Sigues en contacto con tu novia?_

— _Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

— _Ah, pensé que como ahora estaban distanciados, ya no lo hacían._

— _No tan seguido como antes, pero si lo hacemos._

— _Ya veo…quizás suene inapropiado de mi parte, pero hay algo que debo decirte._

— _¿De qué se trata? —No la miro, prestando atención a su celular para ver si podía enviarle un mensaje._

— _Yo…estoy enamorada de ti, eres distinto a los otros chicos de aquí. Quizás porque eres extranjero. —Se atrevió a decir. —Se que sonara tonto y incoherente, porque tu ya tienes novia. Pero los chicos dicen que han estado teniendo problemas, por eso pensé que quizás lo nuestro…_

— _No hay nada entre nosotros, Catherine. Además no porque tengamos problemas, significa que nos separaremos._

— _Lo sé, pero es una posibilidad._

— _Para mí no lo es. Así que te agradezco por tus palabras, pero no puedo corresponderte._

— _Entiendo…la amas ¿verdad?_

— _Sí._

 _Después de esa confesión, pensaba que le había quedado claro que no sentía nada por ella, pero entonces para navidad volvió a hacerlo, intento repetirle lo mismo de la otra vez, pero ella hacía caso omiso a sus palabras gritando que realmente lo amaba y no podía hacer nada para olvidarlo. Eso le había recordado a su novia, era similar a lo que se habían dicho cuando habían comenzado a salir juntos, por lo que se quedo pasmado, dándose cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba. En ese momento, Catherine lo pillo en un momento inesperado y lo beso, imaginándose a la castaña haciéndolo se dio cuenta que comenzaba a perder el juicio. El sonido de un golpe lo hizo reaccionar y vio con sus propios ojos a la verdadera Sakuno en su habitación._

—Así fue. —Dijo Ryoma sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, cuando recordó lo que sintió como si algo se hubiera quebrado en su interior. —Cuando te marchaste, ella quiso disculparse, pero no quise escucharla. Ya había hecho suficiente. —No lo hice antes porque no hubo oportunidad. —Dijo leyendo sus pensamientos. —Lo intente, pero no pude hacerlo.

— ¿Lo intentaste? —Pregunto dudosa

—Sí, te escribí cartas y te llame, pero no me respondías.

—No quería saber nada de ti, supongo. —Se sintió culpable de pronto.

—Entonces decidí volver.

— ¿Diez años después?

—No, fue en enero…cerca de tu cumpleaños. No pude encontrar antes vuelos en navidad, estaban cancelados. Así que conseguí uno después. —Se tomo un sorbo de café. —Sin embargo, te vi con alguien más.

— ¿Qué? No he estado con nadie más.

—Un chico de cabello negro, creo que se apellidaba Taichi. Momo-Sempai me hablo de él, que pertenecía a la secundaria cercana a la nuestra.

— ¿Dan-Kun? —Pregunto sorprendida, no entendía que había visto, no había pasado nada entre ellos.

—Supongo, los vi abrazados bajo un naranjo. El jugaba con tu cabello y te decía que yo era un idiota por haberte dejado. Creo que tenía razón.

—Ya lo recuerdo, ese día yo me sentía triste por lo que había sucedido. Le conté a Dan-Kun lo sucedido y él me consoló, abrazándome. Pero no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros, somos colegas ahora.

—Entonces eso fue otro malentendido. —Susurro aliviado.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ahora que te he dicho todo…Cumpliré mi palabra y me marchare. —Le entrego el celular. —Quería que supieras la verdad.

—Gracias por aclararme todo, Ryoma-Kun. —Fingió una sonrisa, se sentía extraña, entonces el no la había engañado y todo había sido un malentendido. Había sido una tonta. —Y lo siento por desconfiar de ti.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo hice cuando vine a verte. Así que estamos a mano.

—Tienes razón. —Susurro, mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta. —Y lo de esas cartas… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellas? Porque no me llegaron.

—No lo sé, creí que las habías recibido, pero no querías responderlas.

—No, no he recibido nada.

—Qué extraño, veré si puedo descubrir que sucedió con ellas y te avisare.

— ¿Cómo lo harás? No tienes mi número y no estaré aquí estos días. — ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué quería volver a reunirse con él? Aun si habían cometido grandes faltas en su relación, debía superar el pasado.

—Descuida, te encontrare. —Sonrió bajando su gorra.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —Pregunto sonrojada.

—Así mismo como nos encontramos en el mercado, como olvidaste tu celular en la cafetería, como nos conocimos en un principio…así mismo te encontrare.

— ¿No llevas nada mío ahora, verdad? —Se sonrojo ante esas palabras.

—No, pero sé que nos encontraremos de nuevo. —Sonrió maliciosamente— Al parecer, estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Ryoma se marcho con un gesto con la mano, la castaña se sintió extraña antes sus palabras, era verdad siempre se encontraban por una mágica coincidencia, así mismo se habían conocido en secundaria, porque él era hijo de un amigo de su abuela. Como también del mismo modo, se había separado, porque ambos se habían encontrado en el peor momento y había malinterpretado todo. Incluso su primera vez, sucedió porque coincidentemente ese día, los dos habían olvidado su paraguas en su casa, Sakuno no tenía las llaves de su casa y Ryoma se encontraba solo. Recordaba esa noche, había sido perfecta, nunca había sentido eso por alguien y por eso mismo se había vuelto un amor inolvidable. Todo estaba conectado entre ellos desde el día en que se conocieron hasta la actualidad.

Si los días anteriores tenía insomnio, ese día había sido peor que todos los demás, porque se había encontrado con el chico de sus sueños en persona. Se levanto cansada, las palabras del ambarino sonaban como eco en su mente, sobre de que se volverían a encontrar de algún modo ¿realmente seria así? ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro? Mas que el destino, el podía tratarse de un psicópata que entraba en su apartamento y invadía su vida. Ignorando dichos pensamientos, tras ducharse y tomar desayuno, camino rumbo a la Universidad, no encontraba la necesidad de comprarse un coche, porque caminando llegaba más rápido que entrando en los embotellamientos de vehículos. Así fue, no tardo demasiado en llegar. Dan le sonreía de oreja a oreja, diciéndole "Buenos Días", se veía más alegre que de común, se preguntaba porque. Esperaba luego descubrirlo.

Cuando entro a la sala, los chicos se encontraban sentados en su banco hablando y al verla entrar, todos guardaron silencio. Expreso su malestar de no haber dormido bien y aprovecho de indagar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Uno de ellos, su estudiante estrella por ser uno de los genios de la clase, dio a conocer su testimonio sobre la junta directiva. Los escucho mientras escribía en la pizarra y daba su opinión sobre ello. Tras haber pasado unos veinte minutos, se dispuso a dar inicio a su clase, ya había despertado lo suficiente para seguir y hacer lo que amaba, su vocación.

Al finalizar la clase, se encontraba recibiendo los reportes de sus estudiantes, cuando inesperadamente llego uno en especial que le sorprendió, porque no era un informe que había pedido para ese día, sino mas bien eran cartas que habían sido timbradas por aeropuertos Japón, conocía esa letra.

—Excelente clase, sensei.

—Ryoma…—Susurro sorprendida, el ambarino se encontraba ahí en su propia universidad luciendo una chaqueta negra y pantalones de tela, parecía un estudiante mas por cómo iba vestido. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Tengo este horario libre.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Mis cartas. He ido a correos de Tokio y las he encontrado, son las que te envié después de que te marchaste.

—Pero estas son…demasiadas.

—365 con exactitud.

— ¿Me escribiste por un año?

—Sí, no habían llegado a Tokio porque fueron retenidas como suele suceder, pero al parecer bastante tiempo.

—Ya veo…así que era cierto.

—Nada de lo que he dicho era mentira, Ryuzaki. —La miro fijamente a los ojos, percibiendo como se sonrojaba.

—No quise decir que mentías. —Lo miro cabizbaja. — ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—No lo sé, podría considerarlo si me acompañas a almorzar.

— ¿Eh? Creí que estarías ocupado. —Tomo sus cosas para caminar con él hacia el exterior.

No tenía razones ahora para alejarse de su ex novio, porque tras haber escuchado su versión de la historia, ya no podía odiarlo, era su palabra contra la suya. Además no podía engañarse a sí misma, aun con todo el remordimiento que sentía por el ambarino antes, nunca había dejado de amarlo, ni una sola vez.

Lo siguió hacia el comedor de la Universidad, todos sus colegas la saludaban a la distancia y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban que hacía con ese chico. Otras miradas le recordaban a las que le dedicaban a su novio en la Preparatoria, una mezcla entre amor y odio. Se sirvieron el menú del día y se sentaron en la terraza, era extraño estar un segundo día con alguien que no veía hace años, anhelaba esa presencia. Claro que a diferencia de antes, ellos ahora eran diez años mayor.

—Esta delicioso. —Sonrió la castaña.

—Sí, mejor que la comida de hospital. —Se burlo, recordando los almuerzos que daban en su trabajo. —Por cierto ¿Tuviste una lesión? —Tomo su mano, viendo como se estremecía.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque se ve hinchado, pero no parece una lesión común. —La examino con delicadeza.

—De cualquier modo, hoy iré al hospital a verlo.

Se aparto de su mano nerviosa, la calidez de sus dedos le recordaba al tiempo que estaban juntos. No quería hacerse ilusiones que no existían, lo que había pasado entre ellos, había quedado en el pasado, no tenía derecho a pensar así de él. Lo que era de ellos, se perdió.

—Debe ser una tendinitis no tratada. —Suspiro.

—Es posible…

—Por cierto, Ryuzaki. Hay una sola cosa que omití decirte sobre mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué es?

—No fue el único motivo por el que regrese.

—Por tu familia ¿no?

—Por ti, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

—Pero…no entiendo porque. Creí que había quedado todo en el pasado. —Se sonrojo, con eso había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. —Es decir…pensé que ya todo había terminado, porque somos adultos ahora y nuestra historia quedo atrás.

— ¿Quieres realmente que termine?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya ahora y simulemos que esto nunca sucedió? Porque si eso quieres, lo hare.

— ¿Harías eso por mi? —El dolor en su pecho fue en aumento, ahora era un nudo que quería ser libre y no podía ocultarse más.

—Si eso te hace feliz, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Su mirada mostraba honestidad, eran esos mismos ojos que antes la habían enamorado y también los mismos que siempre la alentaban a no rendirse jamás, esa mirada determinante. No podía dudar de nuevo de él, ya lo había dejado ir una vez por un malentendido, no era capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

Luego de dejar las bandejas en sus lugares correspondientes, caminaron por el parque que rodeaba la Universidad, el silencio reinaba en el camino, nadie decía nada. Quizás lo que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar, eso creía Ryoma. Si había soportado años luz lejos de ella, podía hacerlo el tiempo que Sakuno necesitara. Entonces sus manos rozaron un momento y la calidez que había en ellas, le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que se habían sostenido de ese modo. Muchos se burlaban de ellos, sus amigos estaban en ese montón por lo enternecedores que se veían juntos, no obstante jamás le importo la opinión del resto, lo único que deseaba era que la castaña estuviera a su lado por siempre. Después de que la había perdido, sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado un órgano de su vida. O el mismo aire que respiraba. Así se sentía sin Sakuno.

Encogió su mano para separarla de ella, no quería presionarla y súbito, ella se acoplo con la suya para sostenerla con fuerza. La miro sorprendido, ella miraba hacia el camino sonrojada, actuaba como la misma chica con la que había salido en Preparatoria.

—Sabes, Ryoma-Kun. —Su rostro ardía en rojo carmín. —Cuando sucedió lo de América, no fue lo único que me molesto. También era por todo lo que estábamos pasando en ese minuto, por ello lo de Catherine fue la última gota que rebalsó el vaso. Teniendo en cuenta que no nos comunicábamos con frecuencia y cuando lo hacíamos peleábamos. Creí que era el fin. Por eso, ahora cuando apareciste de un segundo a otro, no sabía cómo reaccionar. —Sintió que sus ojos se nublaban. —Mi abuela si me hablo de ti, pero no quise escucharla. Te odiaba mucho por lo que me habías hecho, pero también te seguía amando con locura…por ese mismo motivo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me contaste la verdad, una parte de mi se sintió culpable, ya que si no hubiera sido por mí, nosotros no habríamos terminado.

—No es tu culpa, si te hubiera encontrado así mismo con ese chico, habría pensado lo mismo.

—Lo sé, pero pensé que ya no podíamos volver a lo que éramos antes. Porque hemos tomado distintos caminos y no somos niños, Ryoma.

—Tienes razón, nuestra historia de ese entonces ha terminado. —La vio titubear cuando se detuvo. —Somos adultos ahora que han tomado rumbos distintos, pero aun así hemos regresado al mismo lugar, por lo mismo tenemos el mismo destino en común. —Tomo sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. —Te amo, Sakuno.

Se besaron bajo las copas de los arboles, Sakuno por fin volvió a sentir el dulce néctar de sus labios, aunque sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, el nudo que permanecía en su pecho tanto tiempo, por fin se había ido. El amor volvía a ocupar un lugar en su vida, llenando el vacío que creía que jamás iba a tener. Todo porque el destino había querido volver a encontrarlos.

Tras como había acordado con Dan, se dirigió al hospital indicado en el papel para verse el problema que tenía en sus brazos, ya que si quería volver a su jugar tenis como solía hacerlo, debía recuperarse.

El hospital parecía ser nuevo, no había querido decirle al ambarino a que servicio iría, porque sospechaba que si lo hacía, se pondría celoso por no haber optado por ir a su oficina y buscaba a otras personas. No es que no creyera en su diagnostico, es solo que ya había cancelado la hora por internet y no podía faltar. Por esto mismo, le había dicho que se quedaría en el trabajo hasta tarde, después le contaría. Además tan solo llevaban unas horas desde que habían regresado, así que en estricto rigor no requería contarle todo lo que ya tenía programado para ese día.

" _Sakuno Ryuzaki, por favor dirigirse a la habitación 10" le habían dicho por el altavoz._ Ahora que recordaba no estaba con ropa interior cómoda ese día, sin embargo se sintió mejor al recordar que un kinesiólogo no le pediría que se sacara toda la ropa, teniendo en cuenta que debía examinar las muñecas solamente.

La habitación estaba en temperatura media, lo que le sorprendía porque solía hacer frio en esos lugares. Toco la puerta antes de entrar y entro pidiendo permiso como siempre. Un letrero decía que cerrara con llave, porque al docto no le gustaban interrupciones. Pensó que era algún método de concentración, por lo mismo lo hizo. No obstante, cuando la silla giratoria se movió, su piel se erizo y creía que sufriría un infarto.

— ¡Ryoma! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Exclamo nerviosa. —No me digas que tú eres mi doctor…

—Era mi colega, pero sufrió un inconveniente hoy.

— ¿No estás detrás de eso o sí?

—No, fue una coincidencia. Así que aprovechare este momento para asistirte. —Hizo una sonrisa burlona.

—B-Bueno…—Se sonrojo. —Vine por el mismo dolor que te decía, así que no creo que sea necesario revisarme.

—Lo que te dije fue una suposición, así que debo corroborarlo. —Tomo su maletín de instrumentos médicos. — Desnúdate, quedando solo en ropa interior.

— ¿Qué? Pero si son solo las muñecas. —Su corazón latió a mil. —No te aproveches de tu suerte.

—No me estoy aprovechando, es un procedimiento que debemos utilizar. Además si fuera obra mía, no te habría pedido que quedaras en ropa interior. —Se burlo.

—Tienes razón. —Rio nerviosa. —Está bien, lo hare.

Ryoma estaba siendo profesional, nada de eso estaba siendo obra suya, pero aun así no podía soportar su pulso cardiaco y él lo notaria. _"Respira profundo y bota"_ le susurro, mientras oía sus pulmones, situando su instrumento helado en su espalda y recorrió con sus dedos su medula espinal delgada. Después lo dirigió a su pecho para pedirle que siguiera respirando, burlándose de que sus latidos estaban mas frenéticos que de lo común. El síntoma era él, Ryoma era el único culpable de que pudiera sufrir un infarto en esos momentos. Le pidió que se acostara en la camilla para examinarla, deslizo sus dedos por sus hombros, haciéndola estremecerse por el contacto de sus cálidas manos, se detuvo en su antebrazo, analizando el dolor, sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía un daño en el túnel carpiano, lo que indicaba una tendinitis sin cuidar sin duda. No necesito investigar más para cerciorarse, pero deseaba inspeccionar sus caderas para ver si funcionaban con naturalidad. Por ello, las recorrió con delicadeza, como si se trataran de una figura de yeso y le pidió que las abriera.

—R-Ryoma… ¿esto también es parte del examen?

—Todo lo es. —Sonrió. —Ya tengo mi diagnostico, señorita Ryuzaki.

— ¿Cuál es? —Tomo su blusa para vestirse.

—Tendinitis del túnel carpiano, lo que implica que debes cuidarte o puede empeorar. Por lo mismo, te daré licencia. Debes reforzarla con ejercicios adecuados y masajes. —Hizo una receta anotando todos los puntos. —Yo puedo ocuparme de ese tratamiento.

— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro?

—Sí, no te cobrare.

—Gracias, pero entonces… ¿Por qué me has dado licencia?

—Porque necesitas descansar, si quieres recuperarte. —Se quito el delantal de médico para mirarla. —No te he dicho que te vistas.

—P-Pero…creí que habíamos terminado.

—Con el examen, pero no hemos concretado lo nuestro. —Amplio una sonrisa burlona, acercándose a la camilla.

Se poso sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente, solo el sabia como encenderla de esa manera, hace tanto tiempo que no se besana con tanta intensidad, la temperatura subió en la habitación rápidamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en su boca. Sakuno aprovecho de tomar aire, mientras Ryoma se quitaba la camiseta para anunciar que la examinaría minuciosamente. Le costaba trabajo respirar, pero le encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo. El príncipe de sus sueños se aproximo a su cuello, olía a frambuesa que era el perfume que solía usar. Lo lamio como si se tratara de una paleta que se derretía ante el contacto de su lengua. Sakuno se estremecía frente a sus caricias, gimiendo por devoción hacia él. Desplazo sus dedos hasta su espalda para atraer su cuerpo hacia él, desconectando su brasier de color rojo pasión que protegía su cuerpo. Se los quito con cuidado para que su brazo no le diera, para finalmente atacar su pecho, lamio su clavícula, Sakuno se aproximo a su oreja para besar el lóbulo de su oreja y hacerlo estremecerse de placer. Su novio descendió por su cuerpo haciendo un camino de besos hasta su abdomen. Su sangre ardía bajo su piel, estaba extasiada. No quería que parara.

La castaña bajo sus pantalones de tela y los deslizo por sus piernas para poder inspeccionar sus extremidades, hace tiempo que no veía esas hermosas piernas tan bien formadas. Ryoma husmeo en sus bragas con maestría, masajeando sus caderas y besándolas. Sus dientes tomaron sus bragas fucsia para desplazarla por sus suaves piernas hasta encontrarse con sus pies. Jugó con sus dedos y lo beso para seguir la ruta de regreso a sus caderas, estaba completamente desnuda. Le abrió las piernas para explorar su parte más intima y lo beso. Su lengua exploro cada centímetro de su piel, saboreando el suculento manjar que se abría ante él y succiono sus pechos con efusividad, haciéndola gemir con más fuerza. No entendía como había podido vivir sin ese deseo en su vida.

Se quito los bóxers como si de pronto le estorbaban, no podía resistir mas a sus caricias quería que Ryoma fuera suyo otra vez. Su sexo libero un líquido ardiente que pulsaba como si deseara desesperadamente satisfacerse. Ryoma se dejo llevar por las caricias que le entregaba, recorriendo su torso desnudo.

Ambos sudaban, estaban cansados, pero el placer los incitaba a no detenerse. Rodeo su espalda para inclinarla hacia él, quería que Sakuno fuera suya. Así que se arqueo y calzo sus órganos como que fueran piezas de encajes. Reprimieron sus gritos para que nadie más los oyera, pero ya nada importaba…Querían tener el tiempo para que ese momento efímero durara una eternidad, fusionándose del modo que olvidaran los minutos que permanecieron separados y recordaran solo el presente.

 **The end**

…

 **One shot inspirado en la semana smut de Ponta Pair Castellano. Mi pagina de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction. Saludos : ) espero que les guste.**


End file.
